


Snooze Button

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Michael and Gavin have some early morning fun in bed.





	Snooze Button

One thing that Michael learned from sharing a bed with Gavin was that the other man rarely slept straight through the night. Gavin was the type to be up and down, never sleeping for more than a few hours at a time until dawn broke. Just as the first rays of pink streaked across the sky, that was when Gavin began to settle, his brain finally giving up on the innumerable ridiculous questions that pestered his thoughts during the day, allowing him to drift off to quiet unconsciousness with his lithe arms wrapped around Michael.

However, that was also the time that Michael normally woke up. Years of being out on jobs first thing in the morning had rewired Michael’s internal clock, and he found it difficult to remain motionless in bed, trying not to disrupt his beleaguered beau’s dreams. Michael rubbed his hand gently down Gavin’s back as the other man lay partially draped over him. Gavin, snoring softly with his face pressed against Michael’s chest, stirred slightly only to snuggle closer, like a fuzzy British koala.

With Gavin’s thigh resting over his lower abdomen, Michael attempted to get up with a groan. “Wake up, shitbird. You’re poking me in the bladder.”

Gavin’s brow furrowed momentarily at the noise, but he calmed just as quickly. Michael tried scooting out from underneath Gavin’s grip to no avail. Sighing, Michael began to toy with Gavin’s hair, making it stick up even more awkwardly than it already was. It was an amusing pastime for a few minutes until Michael grew bored and had to forcibly disentangle himself from Gavin’s limbs.

After a quick dash to the bathroom, Michael considered returning to bed for another hour or so. He glanced at Gavin, sprawled on his stomach, his tan skin standing out in contrast to the cream-coloured sheet draped, almost artfully, over his backside. In the short time Michael had been gone, Gavin had pulled the other man’s pillow down and was cuddling it near his face.

Blinking up blearily with tired green eyes, Gavin held out his hand and said with a voice half-muffled by the bedclothes, “Come back to bed, ducks.”

Michael did not need to be asked twice. He knelt at the edge of the bed and then straddled Gavin’s hips before laying against the other man’s back. Gavin made a small hum of approval as Michael pressed several kisses along his shoulders and throat.

“Oh, love, let me sleep,” Gavin whimpered as Michael pulled the sheet away from his body.

“Who’s stopping you?” Michael smiled, walking his fingers down Gavin’s spine, watching as gooseflesh broke out across his back.

Reaching over Gavin’s prone form, Michael grabbed a small bottle of warming lubricant from the nightstand. He flipped the cap and began slicking his fingers.

“Leave my bum alone,” Gavin whined half-heartedly, his toes curling as Michael’s finger pressed insistently against his indent. “It’s too early.”

Gavin’s back arched up lazily as Michael’s finger worked inside his tight hole, stretching him open slowly.

With a toss of his head, Gavin gasped as the lubricant began to take effect, “It’s hot, Michael.”

“Damn right it is,” Michael replied, leaning down to nuzzle against the nape of Gavin’s neck.

After taking a moment to rub a palm-full of lube against his own hardened prick, Michael spread Gavin open and entered him, loving the little noises Gavin made as his narrow body tried to accommodate Michael’s large shaft. Moving his hands to Gavin’s waist, Michael rocked his hips flush against the other man’s buttocks and held him steady, allowing him a moment of respite before he began to thrust.

Michael found his movements languid as he took his time, building up his pace. Michael enjoyed observing all of Gavin’s little idiosyncrasies during sex– the way his lips parted when he panted as his orgasm loomed, the muscles of his back contracting, his hips involuntarily humping the mattress. In those moments between just the two of them, Gavin seemed perfect, and every piece of him, every little whinge, every thought belonged to Michael alone.

Moaning as he climaxed, Michael scratched his nails lightly down Gavin’s back after noticing the other man had gotten quiet. “Love you, you know that?”

Michael hated how punchdrunk and sappy he could get after a good fuck, but, if he was looking for a return of the sentiment, he found himself unsatisfied as the only response Michael received from Gavin was a particularly loud snore.

“You seriously fucking fell asleep?” Michael groused, laying on his side and roughly pulling Gavin closer. “That’s what I get for being romantic and shit.”

Trying to hide the amusement in his voice, Gavin replied quietly, “Love you too, you big dumb.”


End file.
